The illustrative embodiments generally relate to selective alert processing.
Many states and localities have passed laws prohibiting the use of cellular phones while driving (without a hands-free connection), prohibiting texting while driving, and generally discouraging cellular phone usage while operating a moving vehicle.
In response to this, drivers are now frequently seeking out hands-free connectivity for their portable wireless devices, such that calls can more safely be made while operating a vehicle. In some advanced connectivity solutions, such as the FORD SYNC system, the vehicle computing system, in communication with a wireless device, is actually capable of reading incoming text messages to a driver, as well as handling incoming calls.
Despite the fact that hands-free systems, such as the FORD SYNC system, make phone usage while driving more safe, there are times when a driver may not wish to interact with a wireless device while operating a vehicle. For example, without limitation, in severe weather, when distracted by children, or when in chaotic traffic or a new, unfamiliar area, a driver may want to simply turn a phone off to avoid distraction from incoming calls or messages.